Combat Guide (Capricorn)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Capricorn Constellation If you haven't been made aware of what lies here, this is it. The first of the Big 3 reside here at the end of the constellation. Each of the bosses leading to the big boy is just as tough, and will test some of your mettle and especially your patience. Enemy wave behaviour - Similar to Sagittarius, you will encounter a different set of enemy aircraft but with the same attack formations. Wave after wave they will come forth and attack almost immediately, but one difference is they will actually oscillate their movements. Oddly, these enemy types have lesser armor than the batch in Sagittarius. Stage 74 - Soul Reaver (2nd) ''' This 2nd iteration returns with deadlier laser attacks, this time employing lock-on laser drones to compliment its main weapons. It also mixes those attacks in with an oscillating bullet wall limiting your escape paths. With these factors considered, players have to lure the drones' firing points, in order to create openings for you to escape to during a tight spot. '''Stage 76 - Destroyer IV Transformed (2nd) This ship returns with more bullet firepower and enjoys very long firing sequences with its guns. Its trademark linear cannon makes a return as well, but all this doesn't make the Destroyer any more powerful than it is resilient to damage. In the 2nd form it deploys more linear guns in the front including the use of high speed missile barrages. Hope you have some high attack rate or piercing weapons, or you'll be taking damage. Stage 78 - Black Horse (2nd) Black Horse here is no better than its first iteration. It simply has some gunfire attacks to add to its signature weapon, which show no improvement. Pretty much a giveaway boss with a non-existent threat level. Stage 80 - Ruler X A ship so large you might as well be battling a space station itself. Ruler X is one and first of the dubbed Big 3, having a lot of HP and some rather nasty attacks in its arsenal. With its immense size though, all weapons work extremely well on it. Its 2nd form is what you should be worried about. Once Ruler X jettisons its weapons platforms, the ship is able to move - albeit slowly - and able to use some faster forms of weaponry against you. Because of its somewhat reduced ship size, it will take a little less damage, but is still tough on armour and possess the same weapons - and a beam cannon. Some patience will be required before you can destroy Ruler X. **Depending on your device, the reduced graphic latency can cause the laser drones to attack much faster than you'd expect. A single hit is usually enough to destroy most players at that level. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Capricorn